UltimaterializerX
Biography Ulti has an awesome shirt. Less importantly, Ulti has been the most well-known user on Board 8 ever since winning the original Best. Game. Ever. back in the Spring of 2004. He did so with a score of 185 out of a possible 192 points, the highest point total anyone had managed in a Contest to that point. Ulti has also run Guru Contests alongside his partner Ngamer for every Contest beyond Games '04 (and has since passed it on to Ngamer outright, since he was doing the hard parts anyway) and was instrumental in keeping the Contest Stats and Discussion topic series alive and active after solarshadow's departure that same year. The B8 accomplishment Ulti is most proud of, however, are his PCAs (for Post-Contest Analysis), major projects where he would create quality writeups for every poll of a previous Contest as soon as it was over. Ulti's PCAs have been archived in their entirety on this wiki, and can be read on any of the Contest match pages. Ulti's other favorite projects are influencing Contest History pages for everyone who made a Character Battle, and his multi-board contests involving video games and bands. He hosted the pages on the freewebs site that he and MMXcalibur updated for many years, but those pages have likewise now been incorporated into the wiki, thanks to a ton of transfer help from The Raven 2. They can be found in the Contest Histories section of this site. Recently, users Menji76, charmander6000 and Leonhart4 began a project to finish the work Ulti and MMXcalibur started -- reformatting and updating the contest history pages and finally getting the entire project up to current speed. Ulti massively appreciated the effort. Believe it or not, Ulti is also pretty famous outside of Board 8. His broken foot from the FFT Calculator SCC remains one of gaming's most legendary injuries, he was fairly known in the competitive Melee community, he's one of the only B8ers not to get banned (or even modded) for a "Hi, I'm from Board 8" topic on PotD, he avoided getting modded for the 25m incident something and a debate is always going on about whether or not Ulti is a rat for the GameFAQs mods. Wherever Ulti goes, something fun always seems to follow. He also started a lot of random trends on GameFAQs, like the pre-sig fad, the "Rate the ____" fad that permeated every single social board on the entire site (Board 8 especially was a swarm of rating topics for months once Ulti started "Rate the Game") and making the new topic in a series before the older one hits 500 posts. He even convinced CJayC to move the poll start time back to midnight. Recently, Ulti has been enjoying making match pictures under the tutelage of ZenOfThunder and KamikazePotato, and being the Board 8 Wiki's resident bad cop -- the latter of which comes from him thinking Ngamer64 is way too nice for his own good. Which isn't a bad thing at all (Ngamer for life), but everything could use a guy up top who doesn't afraid of anything and lays down the pwnanza. Zachnorn will never admit publicly he enjoys having a so-called bad cop around, but he does. Anyone who is too nice enjoys an ass-kicking assistant. Lastly, Ulti is always doing massive study time for Purdue's extremely prestigious and difficult vet school (it only accepts 30 people annually). If by some miracle he survives recruit training, he will be a vet one day and treat all of Board 8's animals for free. Ulti's Top 50 Games 1 - Final Fantasy Tactics 2 - Fire Emblem series 3 - Super Smash Brothers Melee 4 - Final Fantasy 7 5 - Metal Gear Solid series 6 - Defense of the Ancients 7 - Final Fantasy 6 8 - Devil May Cry/Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening 9 - Resident Evil 4 10 - Tales of Symphonia 11 - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 12 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 13 - Starcraft: Brood War 14 - Super Smash Brothers 15 - Super Mario Brothers 3 16 - Super Mario 64 17 - Metroid Prime 18 - Chrono Trigger 19 - Kingdom Hearts 1/2 20 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 21 - Castlevania series 22 - Lunar SSSC 23 - Final Fantasy 4 24 - Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction 25 - Phoenix Wright series 26 - Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories 27 - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 28 - Final Fantasy 9 29 - Super Metroid 30 - Mega Man series 31 - Final Fantasy X 32 - Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars 33 - Goldeneye 34 - Guitar Hero series 35 - Diablo 36 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 37 - Mega Man X series 38 - Crystalis 39 - Star Fox 64 40 - EarthBound 41 - Final Fantasy 12 42 - Perfect Dark 43 - Tecmo Super Bowl 44 - Guardian Legend 45 - Sonic the Hedgehog 1/2/3 46 - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 47 - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 48 - Advance Wars series 49 - Turok 2: Seeds of Evil 50 - Street Fighter series Phoenix Wright Series Case Tier List 1-4 > 3-5 1-2 > 3-2 > 1-5 > 1-3 E-4 >= E-5 A-1 > 3-1 > E-1 2-4 > A-4 A-2 > E-2 > E-3 2-2 > 3-3 3-4 > A-3 1-1 > 2-1 2-3 Metal Gear Solid Rankings Overall: 2 > = 4 > 1 > 3 Music: 1 > 4 > 3 > 2 Characters: 1 > 2 > 4 > 3 Gameplay: 2 > 4 > 3 > 1 Boss Fights: 3 >= 4 > 1 > 2 Story: 2 > 4 > 1 > 3 Intangibles/Easter Eggs: 4 > 3 > 2 > 1 Mafia Games Ulti Has Played In or Hosted * Newbie 6 (TOWN Miller, Lost) * Newbie 7 (SCUM Roleblocker, Won) * Dark Tower (TOWN Cop, Lost) * Final Fantasy X (TOWN Vanilla, Won) * Transformers (TOWN Vanilla, Tie) * Chuck (TOWN Vanilla, Won) * Newbie 8 (Cohost) * Suikoden Brawl AI Tournaments I love running these for Board 8, but unfortunately I didn't save all the results to Bracketmaker. July of 2010 is the first one I saved, but it was my fourth overall. Pikachu, in some form, won the first three AI contests. When I finally started recording them, Pikachu was upset. But for formality's sake, we'll start counting them officially here. I plan on making it a semi-regular thing. Zachnorn won my original contest and has been the super secret final boss ever since. Him and his Pikachu are undefeated. If someone can ever defeat him, they will take his title and get to choose their own stage for future title defenses. Zachnorn's level of choice is New Pork City. * Brawl AI Contest 1 My Top 10 Live Performances I go to a ton of shows, and making a list of them all would be impossible. It has to be over 200 bands seen live by this point. But I can do the next best thing and make a list of my favorite live shows ever. On the rare occasion someone cracks the top ten, I'll update this. July 8th, 2010 update: 1 - Iron Maiden 2 - Tool 3 - Metallica 4 - Lady Gaga 5 - Rammstein 6 - Dream Theater 7 - A Perfect Circle 8 - Into Eternity 9 - Godsmack 10 - Our Lady Peace Games That Have Made Me Cry * Metal Gear Solid 2 * Metal Gear Solid 3 * Metal Gear Solid 4 * Final Fantasy 4 * Final Fantasy X * Tales of Symphonia * Kingdom Hearts * Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete * Umineko See Also * Battle of the Bands * Video Game Battle * Ulti's Top 35 Users * Board 8 History For New Users * The Cool Kids External Links * Ulti and MMX's Contest Site (no longer updated) * Ulti's Oracle Profile * Ulti's GameFAQs Contributor Page Category:Users Category:Stats Topic Regulars Category:Administrators